Geltharis, Corrupted Branch of Cenarius
Geltharis, Corrupted Branch of Cenarius is an ancient Druidic artifact. The origins of it are largely unknown, but it is suspected to pre-date the War of the Ancients. History The true history of the Branch of Cenarius is unknown, as there are two conflicting tales. In one version, the demigod Cenarius created a powerful staff, grown from a branch of a great tree that stood at the heart of the forest now known as Ashenvale. Cenarius blessed the branch, and gifted it to a powerful druid whom he tasked with watching over the "heart of the forest." In the other tale, Cenarius created a branch such as this for every forest on Kalimdor, and assigned a druid to watch over each. Whatever the truth, many artifacts were lost during the War of the Ancients, and so no-one truly knows whether there is only one Branch, or several. The staff was lost for thousands of years, rediscovered in the hands of a Satyr named Xalathan, who was using the staff in its corrupted state to attempt to further corrupt Ashenvale. Description A long and gnarled staff about 6 feet long curls into a knot of wood at the head. Pink and purple flowers sprout from the head of the staff, and thorns run along the haft, leaving a space to be gripped when wielding the staff. While corrupted Thin red tendrils run along the length of the staff, curling around the head of the staff and causing the blossoming flowers to look wilted. Abilities The Branch of Cenarius contains a total of 12 charges, that power its various abilities. Every night when the Moon rises, provided the staff can be exposed to the moonlight, it regains charges equal to 2d6. Corrupted form Entangle (1 charge): Dark vines sprout up from the ground at the wielder's demand, wrapping around a number of targets within 40 feet. The targets must make a Strength or Dexterity saving throw (their choice) against the Caster's Spell DC. On a failed save, the target is restrained until the vines can be destroyed, which have 18 hp and fire vulnerability. While rooted, a target has disadvantage of all Dexterity saving throws. The number of targets is equal to the charges spent. Vine Lash (2 charges): Red thorny vines lash out at a target within 10 feet, dealing 2d8 piercing damage on a successful Wisdom attack roll. The vines wrap around the target, causing them to be restrained. The vines can be broken with a successful Strength check, made against the Caster's Spell DC. The target takes an additional 2d8 piercing damage when breaking free by themselves, or no damage if aided by another. While restrained in this manner, the target has disadvantage on saving throws against any mind-altering affects. Vine Lash cannot be used again while a target remains restrained. Force of Nature (10 charges): Bend nature itself to your will, channelling the corrupted power of the staff to force the wilds to lend their aid. (Effects vary at DM discretion.) Dark Bond (passive): At will, red vines wrap around the hand of the wielder, dealing 1d4 piercing damage as thorns penetrate the skin. While this effect remains active, the staff cannot be put down and cannot be removed from your grip by non-magical means. Lasts until cancelled.